Talk:The Rehearsal Room
Isn't this just the entrance to the canteen? Watch the Liberace episode (and the one with Rita Coolidge and whatshisname), it's just one large room. If anything, I'd think it would be a type of green room. Just my 2 cents. Scooter 01:47, 10 May 2006 (UTC) :I thought so too, but Erik thought differently and created the page. I'll look at the episodes you mentioned tonight. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 14:53, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I looked at the pan from the Liberace episode (seen here: Image:Canteen-pan.jpg), and it confirms what we already knew (and what Erik had stated): that it's the same set. So, I'm wondering if there's evidence for this set being used for two different locations, or if the Muppets used the canteen to rehearse. There are still some episodes I haven't seen, so I can't say for sure. With that I open the floor to those who might know better. -- Scott (talk) 03:02, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::I think it's the same set, and they're just rehearsing in the canteen. It's not really an official rehearsal space. -- Danny (talk) 03:31, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Characters have also used The Prop Room, the Backstage and even Dressing Rooms to rehearse for acts, so there is no reason for them to not rehearse in the canteen. --Minor muppetz 03:34, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I was just looking at that photo, and it seems like two photos are edited together (I wouldn't have guessed that it was two photos if it weren't for the fact that Gonzo appeared twice in the same location, even though I don't think a TV screen could show that wide of an image). Anyway, is the stairway on the left or right of the line where the Muppets get their food? --Minor muppetz 03:36, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::It's 5 screenshots together. The stairway is on the left. Compare the panning image with Image:Rehearsalroom.jpg and not the framed pictures behind Gonzo's and Rowlf's heads respectively. ::::::Also, I've left messages for User:Scooter and Erik concerning this page. I'd like them to weigh in. -- Scott (talk) 03:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::: Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge introduces the canteen, and it shows the same view of the room as Image:Rehearsalroom.jpg, with the black and white photos on the wall. Piggy is seen walking down the stairs towards Gladys' counter. This part of the canteen was also used for rehearsals in episode 402 (Scooter's Prairie Dog Glee Club) and episode 405 (Bobby Benson): in those scenes there's tables everywhere, with coffee cups and tablecloths on them, which obviously means that it's the canteen. I guess Danny and Minormuppetz are right, they rehearse anywhere. -- Jog 10:27, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Jog :::::::::If the Crystal Gayle and Victor Borge eps show them rehearsing in the canteen, then I guess I was wrong. I was pretty sure that the Danny Kaye ep didn't have any bit of the canteen visible, so I figured it was a different room. -- Erik (talk) 19:29, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::Cool. So, out of two smaller articles, we have more interesting information to flesh out one better one. I'm gonna look at 402 and 405 tonight and then probably make the move. -- ''Scott (talk) 19:41, 18 May 2006 (UTC)